Un día en familia
by Kathalex24
Summary: En la mañana se había acercado a esos dos y les había preguntado si tendrían un día familiar con él, tras haberlo pensado mucho mucho en su noche de insomnio había decidido intentarlo. Había visto a muchas familias hacerlo.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Hace poco que él, Sabaku No Gaara, el temido portador del Ichibi de la arena, había conocido y Uzumaki Naruto, el atolondrado ninja de ojos azules y amarillos cabellos, portador del Kyubi de la aldea de la hoja, Konoha. Y sí, sé lo que todos piensan que esas dos personalidades no pueden ser más opuestas, con toda razón. El primero siempre con una máscara imperturbable que él llama rostro y un par de ojos tan fríos que podrían apagar el sol; el segundo: bullicioso como ninguno e hiperactivo como pocos, su boca dibuja una sonrisa casi permanente, como si esta estuviese tatuada, dándole un aspecto despreocupado, y un par de orbes como dos soles. Un chico con don de gente sin duda alguna, capaz de lograr que hasta el más escéptico deposite su confianza en él y fue él, precisamente, quien logro derretir un poco el corazón de hielo del pelirrojo Sabaku No, aunque sea solo un poco, demostrándole lo equivocado que estaba, que la fuerza no está en luchar por uno mismo, si no en luchar por los demás. El ninja de arena le cree, porque quiere hacerlo y punto; porque creer le da la esperanza de que si lucha por lo que quiere, lo puede obtener.<p>

Así que ahí está él con sus dos hermanos mayores: Temari, una rubia, y Kankuro, un chico de cabello alborotado y oscuro mirar. En la mañana se había acercado a esos dos y les había preguntado si tendrían un día familiar con él, tras haberlo pensado mucho en su noche de insomnio había decidido intentarlo. Había visto a muchas familias hacerlo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Y ahora sabe la respuesta a tal interrogante. ¡Nefasto! ¡Qué ingenuo fue! El asunto no ha comenzado siquiera y él ya está arrepentido, buscando como un loco la manera de pasar desapercibido. Ambos mayores están gritándose el uno al otro en media calle relativamente transitada. ¿El motivo? Fácil. A Temari le encantó la idea, por lo que estalló en furia el segundo exacto en que Kankuro, el hermano del medio, anunció que ya tenía planes. Claro, normalmente el problema en cuestión ya habría sido resuelto por él hace muchos minutos atrás, él diría, más bien, amenazaría simplemente a sus mayores para que le den la calma que a él tanto le agradaba; si es que deseaban vivir, ellos obedecerían al instante. Pero no, él ya se ha fijado en las reuniones familiares y en ellas los hermanos menores no les dicen a los mayores que los mataran si no guardan silencio. Cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras le agradece al cielo estar de vacaciones y lejos de su aldea natal, de modo que ahí nadie lo reconocería. Bueno, algo es algo.

Unos minutos más tarde, tres adolecentes caminan por las calles, la victoria de Temari es clara: Kankuro sigue ahí, en sus manos tres bolsas de compras.

**- Temari.** – Comienza Gaara, el pelirrojo hermano menor. – **No tienes ya… **- Se detiene al instante, sorprendido por los extraños gestos del pelinegro, pero al sentir la mirada curiosa de la muchacha, continuó. - **¿No tienes mucha ropa ya?**

Sus instintos le indican peligro, de todas maneras él no se mueve de su lugar. Ve con el rabillo del ojo como Kankuro lo mira con cara de "fue un placer haberte conocido." Exagera, seguramente.

Cuatro o cinco tiendas después ya sabe que su hermano no exagera. La rubia decidió que es cierto que ella tiene mucha ropa, pero que él no y que su deber como hermana mayor es conseguirle algo más adecuado. En lo personal, él no tiene ningún problema con su vestimenta, ella sí. Lo dejo súper claro.

**- Mira Gaara.** – Había dicho. – **No quiero ofenderte, pero con tanto negro, parece que iras a algún funeral. Te hacer ver de lo más tétrico y esa cara de "los odio a todos" no ayuda mucho. Así nunca conseguirás novia.**

Esa fue la sentencia de ella, pero él no quiere novia. Aun así está ahora en el probador de la sexta tienda, poniéndose cosas que a su hermana le parecen adecuadas, porque absolutamente NADA de lo que le hizo ponerse en las tiendas anteriores le convenció del todo. Suspira y se mira al espejo. Jeans, camiseta blanca y bufanda negra. Temari quería agregar guantes al conjunto, Kankuro lo salvó. Sale del vestidor para quedar a la vista de la crítica mirada de la rubia y la burlona del pelinegro.

**- Da la vuelta Gaara-kun.** – Algo se le remueve dentro. ¿Tan rápido con esos tratos? Trata de sonreír y esos dos lo ven con una expresión de total sorpresa en sus caras.

**- Temari, creo que Gaara está enfermo.** – Declara Kankuro.

La chica topa su frente y sus mejillas preocupada.

**- Pues fiebre no tiene.** – Anuncia ella, jugando con los rojos cabellos de él. Él se sonroja.

**- ¿Estás segura mujer? Míralo, esta rojo.** – El dulce tono rosado de las mejillas del menor se convierte en un rojo furioso.

Ella vuelve a poner su mano sobre la frente del menor, preocupada. El pelinegro se acerca al par con una actitud un tanto nerviosa.

**- Temari, quizás deberíamos llevarlo al doctor.** – Sugiere el muchacho.

**- Ve a cambiarte, iremos a que te revisen.** – Dice ella, asintiendo.

Él se da la vuelta e ingresa en el probador como alma que se lleva el diablo, reprochándose internamente esa situación en la que él solito se metió.

Al salir se encuentra con sus hermanos viéndolo con algo de preocupación y ternura que le produce una cierta sensación de calidez en el pecho. Temari le da un suave beso en la frente que logra regresar el carmín a sus mejillas; ella toma una de sus manos y lo saca de la tienda. Sorprendido descubre que Kankuro sujeta la otra; quedando su hermana a la derecha, el menor en el centro, sujeto a los mayores, y el pelinegro a la izquierda. Baja la mirada, avergonzado.

**- ¿Te duele algo, enano?** – Cuestiona con preocupación mal disimulada el otro varón, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo, el otro simplemente niega con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose por la timidez recientemente adquirida.

Los mayores finalmente se detienen frente a una construcción blanca que es más que evidentemente un hospital.

**- ¿Deberíamos entrar ambos o solo uno?** – Pregunta la chica.

**- No lo sé.** – Responde el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

El menor, avergonzado de las miradas curiosas que él y los otros dos reciben, busca deshacerse del agarre de los dos Sabaku No, pensando que no se dan cuenta, puesto que no hacen nada al principio, pero descubre su error después.

**- Ya quédate quieto, Gaara.** – Ordenaron los dos al unísono. – **Iremos los dos con él. **– Sentenciaron. – **Y luego buscaremos algo para comer.** – Agrega el pelinegro.

Están los tres en una habitación de paredes blancas inundada por el típico olor a hospital. Apoyado contra la pared está Kankuro, en la camilla sentado está un pelirrojo con un termómetro en la boca, mientras que un doctor con un aspecto un tanto senil otorgado por los pocos cabellos que le quedan aún sobre el cuero cabelludo le revisa los reflejos. Su hermana está a un lado del anciano con evidente preocupación, evitando así que el sonrojo de él desaparezca.

**- Sus reflejos están bien.** – Anuncia el doctor, para luego tomar el termómetro y observarlo. – **No tiene fiebre.** – Añade el señor.

Se aleja de la camilla en busca de una paleta de madera y vuelva a pararse al frente del muchacho de bellos ojos color esmeralda.

**- Di ¡Ah!** – Dice el anciano.

Los ojos del chico se abren con sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos? Piensa, pero hace caso ante la insistencia de la mayor. Nota el aumento de su timidez. El doctor revisa que sus amígdalas no estén inflamadas, obligándolo a alzar la cara al sujetar su barbilla con una de sus manos. Unos minutos más tarde finalmente le suelta.

**- Señorita, su hermano se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. No se preocupe.** – Dice sonriendo.

La adolecente devuelve la sonrisa aliviada, se acerca al menor y acaricia juguetonamente sus cabellos rojos.

**- Descuide señorita, una linda tarde a los tres.**

Caminando por las calles están los tres Sabaku No. Como de costumbre, el menor en el medio, Kankuro a su izquierda, mientras Temari iba a paso apresurado casi arrastrando al menor consigo, pues lo tenía sujeto de la mano, obligando así al pelinegro a seguirlos. Emocionada por los suvenires que descubre en cada uno de los kioscos en el camino.

**- ¿Qué les parece? **– Dijo ella, mostrándoles a ambos un sencillo collar con un dije plateado en forma de abanico.

**- No lo sé. Solo cómpralo y vamos a comer.** – Responde el pelinegro, logrando hacerla bufar.

Ella dirige su mirada al menor, buscando la opinión de él.

**- Yo…** - Dice él un tanto nervioso. – **Creo que es lindo.** – Termina él.

**- ¿En serio?** – Ella sonríe.

Él asiente con la cabeza, ella ensancha la sonrisa y lo besa en la mejilla, consiguiendo que el rubor que en él ya se está convirtiendo en algo habitual. Ella se voltea, paga al vendedor, regresa a sus hermanos, contenta.

**- Toma.** – Le ofrece al menor.

El pelirrojo ve con asombro el chupete que la rubia sostiene en la mano extendida hacia él.

**- Mujer, Gaara tiene trece, no tres.** – Anuncia el pelinegro.

**- ¡Cállate Kankuro!** – Responde ella, una nueva pelea da inicio.

Gaara se mantiene ajeno al nuevo teatro que sus mayores proporcionan, él se dedica a mirar el chupete que ahora está en sus manos. Desde que él tiene memoria ha visto a los padres comprar dulces a sus hijos pequeños, pero esta es la primera vez que alguien le obsequia uno a él. No sabe qué hacer con el, es decir, sí sabe, pero tiene miedo. Sí, miedo. ¿Y si a la final no le gusta? Sin embargo, de algún modo ese simple chupete le hace un poco de ilusión, le acelera un poco el corazón.

**- Gracias.** – Susurra, pero nada, esos dos ni cuenta se dan.

**- Gracias.** – Repite más alto, aún nada.

**- Gracias.** – Grita con fuerza.

La rubia y el pelinegro se callan de golpe, regresan la vista a él, sorprendidos. Gaara solo atina a meterse el chupete en la boca, sintiendo como sus cachetes arden de vergüenza. Temari y Kankuro reaccionan finalmente, le sonríen. La muchacha lo besa en la frente y tomando su mano se lo lleva del lugar, mientras el otro acaricia cariñosamente los rojos cabellos del menor.

**- Vamos a comer.** – Dice la muchacha felizmente.

Una hora y media más tarde los tres hermanos salen del restaurante, caminando tranquilamente. El de ojos esmeralda ya por costumbre busca la mano de la chica que entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Ni siquiera se fija a donde se dirigen, él va feliz de la vida comiendo los dulces que el mesero le había regalado. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin dichos manjares? No lo sabe. Lo importante es que ahora los conoce. Se deja llevar de un lado a otro sin oponer resistencia, viendo con curiosidad de vez en cuando a su alrededor, notando la entrada y salida de kioscos por los que lo llevan. Con la mano libre sujeta la bolsita de dulces y controlando la arena se los lleva a la boca. Siente al demonio en su interior alterarse por la actitud que aquel infame ser califica de "domestico", hecho que causa enojo en el pelirrojo, quien lo ahoga en más azúcar. El tiempo transcurre y en el camino al hotel se detienen. Él mira con curiosidad el motivo. Sus hermanos se encontraron con alguien de la aldea: Una señora y una niña de cortos cabellos cafés que se aferra fuertemente a la mano de su madre. Él siente un suave apretón en su mano y la sonrisa alentadora de su hermana más el empujoncito en su espalda que le proporciona Kankuro. Sin saber bien qué hacer, aprieta el agarre de su hermana y estira el brazo libre, ofreciendo la bolsita de dulces para que ella tome uno. Ella lo hace, se lo mete a la boca y sonríe.

**- Gracias Gaara-kun.** – Agradece ella, aún nerviosa.

**- De nada.** – Responde él, viendo a la nada, fingiendo indiferencia, pero totalmente ruborizado.

**- Matsuri-chan, debemos irnos.** – Y él la vio marcharse.

Ya es de noche y él está sentado en su cama. El rubor aún no desaparece del todo y su demonio personal, el Shukaku, ya se canso de quejarse y finalmente lo dejo tranquilo. Vale, él está consciente de que todo el día lo trataron como a un niño de cinco años, siendo que él tiene trece años, y por lo tanto él debería fastidiarse, pero no lo hace. ¿Por qué? Pues porque le gustó. A él solo una persona lo había tratado así en el pasado, pero luego lo traicionó. Sentir la preocupación de sus hermanos por él o detalles tan sencillos como su hermana tomándole de la mano y ofreciéndole dulces lo habían sorprendido, habían logrado hacerle sentir una calidez en el pecho que le gusta, podría acostumbrarse a ello. Ve a su cuarto vacio y de repente se siente solo, tragándose su orgullo, sale en busca de su hermana.

Entra por la ventana al cuarto de la rubia, se queda callado un momento, tratando de encontrar el valor.

**- Temari.** – Dice él suavemente.

Nada, ella simplemente balbucea algo sin sentido y se da la vuelta.

**- Temari.** – Repite él, sacudiendo un poco el hombro de ella.

**- Mmm.** – Contesta la chica.

**- Temari.** – Habla él nuevamente. Ella reacciona del todo esta vez.

**- ¿Qué sucede Gaara-kun?** – Su cansancio se nota en su voz.

**- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? **

Ella se sorprende, pero no dice nada. Solo asiente, le deja un espacio en la cama y dando golpecitos al colchón le invita a acostarse a su lado. Él acepta la invitación. Siente como ella lo abraza, atrayéndolo hacia sí y de algún modo se identifica con aquel oso de peluche que él solía llevar a todos lados de pequeño. Sonríe al notar la respiración acompasada de la muchacha, ella ya está dormida. Pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella, acomodándose en el abrazo, a pesar de las protestas de Shukaku. Disfruta el momento y se da cuenta de un detalle: Él no puede pasarse la vida durmiendo en la cama de su hermana. A Shikamaru no le haría gracia. Bueno, tal vez una novia no sería tan mala idea. Le preguntaría del asunto a Kankuro al día siguiente.


End file.
